


Fallen Butterfly

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Jack offers a hard lesson to his young daughter.





	Fallen Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user="tw100">'s Challenge #281 - Lepidoptera, and featuring Jack with his daughter Alice, when she was a kidlet (before she had to change her name). Based this on something that actually happened to me when I was a kid myself.

Sunday in the park with Melissa; she'd found a butterfly. Dead, sadly, blue wings falling from its thorax, lain cradled in her concerned palm.

"Everything fades, time does that: wears them down," Jack said, arm around her shoulders. "But that means new things can be born to take their place."

She looked up at him. "Daddy, promise me you won't die."

His heart clenched in his chest. "Well, someday, we both will..."

Her brown eyes grew damp. "Promise it won't be for a long, long time?"

He pressed her gently, closely. "I promise." One promise to her he could keep.


End file.
